El sabor de lo prohibido
by NatashaRiddle
Summary: One-shot. Porque hay ciertos sabores que están vetados. Incluso para él, el marqués de Lincourt.


_Sígueme… hay un lugar secreto… cierra el círculo…_

Parpadeó, corriendo la vista hacia un lado, haciendo parecer que le deslumbraba la luz. Fingió examinar los exagerados recabados del apoyabrazos del sillón, mientras percibía aquellos ojos violáceos detenidos insolentemente en su frente.

… _sígueme… hay un lugar secreto… cierra el círculo…_

Rodó los ojos, agarrándose el pelo con las manos y apartándolo hacia un lado, dejando a la vista una considerable porción de cuello y clavícula. Lo vio asir con más fuerza su copa vacía; contraer los músculos como el depredador lanzándose hacia su presa.

… _sígueme… _

Suspiró, volviéndose hacia él, dando cuenta de su aburrimiento.

… _Sígueme…_

- Guarda tu esfuerzo mental para otra patética víctima… estás bastante sobrado si crees que te voy a seguir. – cruzó una pierna encima de la otra, tirándose hacia atrás. Acomodando los hombros, encajando en las curvas del sillón, sacando hacia delante el pecho, sabiendo de la provocación. Disfrutando de la provocación.

Inició mordiéndose los labios. Siempre había tenido los labios partidos; era parte de su poco atractivo. Se rompían fácilmente… y sangraban con más sencillez aún.

Eso bastó para levantarlo de su trono. De un momento a otro estaba abalanzándose encima, dispuesto a degustar…

- ¿Has estado alguna vez en el cielo? – la voz muerta se coló por sus oídos, disipando pensamientos y divagaciones. No existía nada más que el Aquí y el Ahora.

- No te quedes estancado en el cielo, cariño. – era impresionante. No era humano; hace rato que le había quedado bien claro, pero no dejaba de recontar lo inevitablemente atractivo que era la forma de sus labios incoloros, las facciones perfectas, la nariz, los ojos… ojos violentos… poco amables… honestos, en comparación a sus gestos normales.

Era tan exquisito poder sentir, tan latente la perturbación que su persona le provocaba. Estaba a poco de alcanzar el éxtasis más placentero de todos… y eso que no habían rozado su piel los colmillos.

. Acaso… crees… cuando estás en lo alto… que tu vida… - se estaba derritiendo ante la espantosa glacial mirada violácea; el aire estaba escapándose de forma inexorable. Poco… muy poco… - Ah!... – se removió, sumergiéndose en el sopor. - … está tratada?

- Cuando tus castillos estén rotos, mi querida… y tú, sirena, llores… y tu sangre coloree mis mejillas… y tu calor me conceda la vida… - y su boca absorba la suya.

Frío, muy frío. Pero daba lo mismo… y bajaba y bajaba, y el corazón latía, y los pájaros tronaban, y la copa se rompía, y las piernas le flaqueaban, y él estaba enterrado encima, y sus colmillos picaban el cuello…

No…

Atónita, vio… que se alejaba, sacudido por… ¿por qué?

- Está prohibido… - se tapó la boca con una mano. Ciertamente, el impulso que debía controlar era muy arrasador.

Atacada por una molesta frustración, hizo acopio de fuerzas para levantarse.

- ¿Y a ti desde cuándo te importa seguir las reglas? – se acercó sin reparos, alcanzándolo con prepotencia. Si hubiera querido hubiera escapado, pero continuaba pegado a su cuerpo sin gracia.

Lo empujó hacia su trono, y escaló por las altas montañas. Los dedos volátiles subieron por sus piernas, deteniéndose en sus caderas.

- Será lo mejor que pruebes en tu vida… lo que te está vetado… - cerró los brazos a su espalda, aprisionándola contra su pecho. Se movió, encajando mejor todas las piezas. Ahora ya no tenía salida. Ni tampoco que la quisiera.

- No estarás viva para toda la vida… - y qué más da.

-… no para ti. –

Besó su mejilla, y el borde de la cara, y su cuello, sumiéndola otra vez en la atmósfera lánguida y placentera de hace unos segundos. Tanteó con la lengua floja los legendarios colmillos, que tantas vidas habían arrancado en el pasado, y la suya no sería la excepción. Tenía la mano enganchada a su cinturón… y de pronto la nariz estaba aspirando su aroma a nada en el cuello…

Jadeando, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, dando espacio… y los dedos, como finas gotas de agua, escalaron por su nuca dando soporte. Enterró la mano en su muslo sin saber si le dolería, y la otra arañó el hombro con poderosa añoranza. Las agujas buscaban cómo perforar mejor, y la humedad de su boca la estaba volviendo demente.

Y entonces…

El jadeo escapó de lo más profundo de su ser, atacando a lo más inútil y preciado que poseía. Más que dolor, una profunda ola de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo, hasta los lugares más ínfimos de él. Los ojos miraban borroso y no veían, mientras se enterraba deliciosamente los colmillos certeros de la muerte, más y más adentro, acabando con todo resquicio de vida. La sangre le bañaba caliente el pecho, y se le era arrebatada con verdadero ahínco y arte. Los labios chupaban con maestría, la agarraba posesivo a la vez que iba perdiendo vida y ganaba puntos para acercarse al éxtasis. Y en ese momento cayó rendida a los brazos, volando más que sostenida, retorciéndose de un placer que nunca nadie sería capaz de darle…


End file.
